Live Like You Were Dying
by Sakura Sango
Summary: CompletedWhat would you do if you only had a month to live? Kurama now has to find the answer to this question. Though Angst it can be considered inspirational. Please read and review.
1. chapter 1

Warning: Contains Yaoi (clean though) but still M/M pairing

On with the story:

X-X-X-

Kurama sat on the long white doctor's table, the thin paper rustling as he once again shuffled around again. Butterflies deep within the pit of his stomach were on the wildest ride imaginable. Twisting, turning, upside down and right side up. Twice already he had fought desperately the urge to go find a bathroom.

Why had they separated him and his mother. After all nothing was wrong with him. What could they not tell her in front of him. The butterflies took yet another loop on the Kurama Coaster.

The complaints they had were minor. So what if his vision was blurry, all that meant was that he needed glasses. The pounding headaches just meant migraines. All he had to do for that was take some migraine medicine. The fainting and memory loss was only nerves due to stress. So what was the worse that could happen, the doctor come back with a note telling him no school for a week.

Taking a deep, slow, cleansing breath Kurama struggled to will the butterflies down. '_All _

_is going to be fine._' All he had to do was keep telling himself that.

Another deep, slow, cleansing, breath settled the rest of the butterflies. Now to keep them down.

The mummer of voices right outside the door, the shuffling of papers and the resounding sound of footsteps stirred all the butterflies once again. So much for his calm stomach.

Now the urge of finding a bathroom became even more necessary. A pale, almost ghostly white, hand came up to his equally pale lips. '_Just breath Kurama. Just breath!_' He silently willed himself.

The once luxuriously handsome teen had lost most of his charm. Beautiful ivory skin was now ghost white where bruises did not decide to reside. The once deep, captivating, emerald orbs now were empty and begged for others to not look within them. The fine red hair that he was so well known for was now dull and hung limply at his back.

The rattle of the silver knob shook the pallor patient from his dreams. Now was the time for the truth. Was the separating of him and his mother really necessary or not.

The brown door opened painfully slow revealing a young man wearing a white coat. In his hand he held a clipboard, his brown eyes studying it closely. Glancing up he only offered a sympathetic smile.

Behind him his mother walked into the room her eyes red and holding a handkerchief. It looked as though she had been crying. Certainly his headaches could not be that bad. Yes he did look like hell but it was only nerves and nothing else.

Or that was what he had told himself for a month now. It was all nerves, it just had to be.

"Well hello Mr. Minamino. I'm sorry for the wait. We have been very busy lately. Anyways you probably want to get home so let me just get to the point." Pausing for a second he glanced once again at the clipboard, almost as though he had wished for whatever was on it to have changed. "We got the results back from the tests. And," lowering his head the doctor sat beside the confused teen, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there's a brain tumor. It's inoperable, meaning we can't do anything to get rid of it. I'm really sorry."

Kurama's jaw dropped as he started at his hands which laid idly upon his lap. Clenching them tight, his knuckles slowly turned whiter then normal. Now all the pieces fit. All the symptoms that he had felt they all fit now.

Shiori stepped to her son's side. No matter what they would face this together. Gathering enough courage to speak she ask, "How long? How long does he have?"

The doctor turned his head away. How he hated to give this news, but especially to someone so young, with so much to live for. "I can't say for sure but about a month. Two at the most."

Kurama's breath faltered as he heard the quiet voice of the doctor. Such a short amount of time, and there was so much that he wanted to do. All of the blood rushed out of his head causing his temples to hurt. Swaying slightly the red head fell forward.

"I need a nurse quick" was the last thing he remembered hearing.

_Darkness surrounded threatening to swallow the struggling boy. __Such deep darkness. So deep and dark that the boy could not see his hand before him. _

_He just had to get to the light. To the world that he knew, not this dark, dank place. __Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy stood and walked forward his hands out in front of him waving from one side to the other. _

_Biting his lip in concentration he slowly continued on. Before him he could see a figure. Squinting he slowly made out a feminine body. 'Well that's a good sign.' Relieved he sighed._

_Continuing on he could make out more figures. A light appeared from afar illuminating the figures before him. First he saw Yusuke, then Kuwabara, then Hiei. Smiling he continued a little faster. After all these guys he knew and trusted. _

_The last shadowed figure slowly illuminated. First her shoulders then slowly traveling upward to the top of her head. There before him stood his mother._

_Smiling Kurama walked towards her. To his mother and his best friends. _

_His smile faltered slightly, but why did they not seem to notice him?_

_Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei turned and ran. They did not acknowledge or notice the struggling fox. The fourth in their group. Had they truly forgotten him? Could they just forget him like that._

_Oh why did the darkness have to stay so tightly around him. He almost felt clusterphobic it was so tight around him. _

_Even Shiori seemed oblivious to the her son. The same plastered smile upon her face she slowly turned and walked away from her son._

_Confused Kurama screamed for them to wait up and ran. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he tried to reach his friends and his mother. Almost as though for every foot he ran they would go five feet back._

_Falling to his knees in exhaustion Kurama looked up towards the retreating backs, a tear building in the corner of his eye. _

_But he refused to let the tears fall, instead he continued to run in the darkness not caring for who or what he ran into._

_"Oph!" Kurama fell face first as he rubbed his left knee. 'I must have twisted it when I fell.' Pulling into a sitting position he reached out before him. Slowly feeling for what made him trip. _

_Why did it have to be so dark. For once in his life he wished that he had a match or a cigarette or some kind of light._

_His soft hand came upon something just as soft and damp. Continuing on he felt a cold, polished stone._

_Suddenly, as though his prayers had just been answered the darkness was swept away under a rug, hidden till the next time it was needed._

_Green eyes squinted focusing on the stone before him. The same polished stone that he had tripped over._

_"Here lies Shuuichi Minamino. Beloved Son and friend."_

_Screaming Kurama stood and ran. He ran from the gravestone. _

_'No it cannot be true. I'm alive. I'm right here. Look at me.'_

_Darkness covered the entire place again. Gasping for air Kurama stopped running and stood looking around. How dark it had become once again._

_Before him another scene appeared. There were several people gathered around all wearing black. Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan were all together crying quietly into handkerchiefs. Yusuke and Kuwabara were kneeling beside a distraught Shiori trying desperately to calm her. Hiei sat on his normal indoor perch, the windowsill staring out at an unseen object._

_On a low table sat a picture of Kurama, on either side of it were two burning candles. On the floor around the pictures were bundles of flowers. Roses, carnations and lilies were just a few. All mourning flowers._

_Shaking his head Kurama slowly backed away. It was all to unbelievable. It had to be a bad joke, a very bad joke._

_Screaming again, Kurama fell to his knees. _

_Desperate to leave this monstrous nightmare Kurama grabbed at his crimson locks tugging with all of his strength. "Wake Up! Please just let me wake up!"_

_Gasping Kurama sat up in a cold sweat. Glancing around him he realized that he was in his bed, safe and sound. Feeling much better he laid back down, a content sigh coming from his mouth as he felt the wonderful sun light cast it's gentle rays upon his skin._

_The brown door slowly opened showing a tired figure. Shiori smiled sadly as she walked in. _

_Just then Kurama's mind was flooded with the memories before he had passed out. About the brain tumor, the fact that his life was cut short, the doctor. Sobbing he curled up into a tight ball. _

_'Why me?' Kurama felt someone lay beside him but decided against acknowledging it. _

_Together him and his mother laid in the bed sobbing until there were no more tears to be spilt._

X-X-X-

To relieve any confusion the italics was kind of like a dream, or nightmare- depending on how you look at it.

Anyways how is it? Please R&R

This is probably going to be a very short fic, only about 5 or 6 chapters long with time lapses (and that's really pushing it). I am planning on updating this every day (every other day at max)- with or without reviews- though review are very much appreciated.

Originally this was going to be a one shot, song fic but that changed as I started typing. I figured that a slightly longer fic was needed. Anyways the title and idea came from a Tim McGraw song, "Live Like You Were Dying." Below are the lyrics...

_He said, "I was in my early 40's with a lot of life before me_

_When a moment came that stopped me on a dime_

_I spent most of the next days, looking at the X-rays_

_Talking 'bout the options, and talking 'bout sweet time"_

_I asked him, "When it sank in that this might really be the real end_

_How's it hit ya when you get that kind of news_

_Man, what'd ya do"_

_He said "I went skydiving, I went rocky mountain climbing_

_I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu_

_And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter_

_And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying"_

_And he said, "Someday I hope you get the chance_

_To live like you were dyin'"_

_He said, "I was finally the husband that most the time I wasn't_

_And I became a friend a friend would like to have_

_And all of a sudden goin' fishin wasn't such an imposition_

_And I went 3 times that year I lost my dad_

_Well I, I finally read the good book_

_And I took a good long hard look_

_At what I'd do if I could do it all again_

_And then..._

_I went skydiving, I went rocky mountain climbing_

_I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu_

_And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter_

_And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying"_

_And he said, "Someday I hope you get the chance_

_To live like you were dyin'"_

_Like tomorrow was a gift_

_And you got eternity to think about what you do with it_

_What could you do with it?_

_What can I do with it?_

_What would I do with it?_

_Skydiving, I went rocky mountain climbing_

_I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu_

_And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter_

_And I watched an eagle as it was flying_

_And he said, "Someday I hope you get the chance_

_To live like you were dyin'"_

_To live like you were dyin' (x4)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there sorry for not updating as often as I has promised. I was in a minor car crash and was too sore to do anything but lie in bed, well that and the huge bio practical test that I had. If you don't know what that is- it was where 10 bones were lying out with numbers taped to them and we had to identify what bone it was and the numbered parts. Sound like fun? -shudders- I hated every second of it...

Reviewer responses-

**_What2CallMyself- _**Thank You for reviewing.

**_OvEr-DoSe44-_**Thank you for reviewing. I know- I'm the writer and it's still traumatic- I'm a huge Kurama fan.

**_Samikismet- _**Thank you for reviewing...

**_Serfia Kamay Moto_**- Thank you for reviewing. That's pretty neat that the song was used at his funeral. I think I fell in love with this song as soon as I heard it.

Note:: _Type like this designates a time lapse_

And now without any further delay here is the next chapter....

X-X-X-

_The next afternoon_

Kurama's deep green eyes scanned over the book that sat before him. With a frustrated groan he slammed it shut. This book had been like the other four, helpless!

Biting his lower lip Kurama opened the bottom desk drawer. Slowly, almost timidly, he gave the wooden bottom a swift hit. The front swung up revealing a tiny compartment below the false bottom.

Reaching within its bowels the red headed teen pulled up a dust covered book. This was truly his last resort, for if the answer was not in here then it would be no where.

Carefully, almost sacredly, he wiped away the years worth of dust from the cover revealing gold letters. The bright gold script stretched out reaching across the cover filling the forest green void with an unreadable language. This was the same book that had caused wars between demons. The same book that demons had killed for so that they may just get a chance to touch its velvety covers, and glance at its ethereal intelligence.

Sighing he carefully opened the book, his big innocent green eyes scanning each page. Looking for the one crucial detail that would raise his hopes. The one thing that would turn his luck around.

Pale lips moved silently as his tired eyes read each line. Carefully he researched every detail with excruciating meticulousness.

Reaching the last page the red head slammed the cover. It had been of no help. There was truly nothing that could be done for him and his tumor.

'_I'm really dead. There is nothing else to it.'_ The butterflies that had resided just yesterday in his stomach now lived within his heart. For he could feel them taking out their revenge for being tossed and turned yesterday. They tugged at his heart making the beholder wish that it would just stop.

Only if his heart would cease to beat. Then there would be no pain. Silently he prayed that the maker above would just reach down with his mighty hand and hold his heart. Just make it stop its rapid beat and let his soul finally have peace. He should have never tried to cheat death. For all that his life had been since then was hell. He had been living in a living hell silently waiting for his death.

Elbows propped on top of the wooden desk he buried his beautiful face within his soft hands. Kurama bit on his lower lip, he just could not cry. Not now, not when he had so much to do and such little time.

Squeezing his lids tightly two tiny tears fell tracing his cheekbone and traveled to his arm. Quietly they fell upon the jade cover of the book.

Was this truly what he had wanted? After all as a hundreds year old Youko, Kurama knew that all humans- and demons as well- die eventually. He was not just some child that believed that they lived for ever. The second that he became part of Shuuichi, Kurama knew that he signed up to a shorter life span. But he had never expected for it to end so soon. He was still so young, only sixteen years old.

The potted plant on the windowsill seemed to realize the teen's pain, for it reached out its long velvety green and blue stem towards him. The tiny Indian red clay pot seemed to be a hindrance for it. For that one thing kept the plant from his suffering friend.

At that one second both fox and human seemed to each other then ever before. They both now wept with sorrow at their fate.

Why did the doctor have to make it sound so hopeless. Why could he not had just tell the boy that everything had been fine and give him some medicine. Kurama still wished with all of his aching heart that he was still blind. He still wanted to believe that the dizziness and fainting was due to stress. The migraine strength aches were still just migraines.

Growling Kurama planted his pale thin hands upon the edge of his desk. Pushing away from the desk Kurama stood staring at the books. The same ones that had been useless. A tiny tear clung to his cheek refusing to fall any further.

His heart raced faster as he stared loathingly at the books before him. Anger coursed his veins and his head felt as though it could pop. Screaming he threw the books across the room. A blue one slammed against the wall falling behind his bed. While a red one flew out the open window slamming into the bushes across the lawn. A burgundy one slid along the floor. The brown encyclopedia of plants flew slamming against the door. And the coveted book, well it landed safely upon the green comforter on the bed.

Even still now, with the books gone, anger still coursed just as powerfully as before. Turning Kurama released his anger upon the pictures that hung upon his wall.

X-X-X-

On the floor of the bathroom, Shiori sat with her knees tucked under her chin. She cringed with each crash from above. She was not blind, deaf or dumb; she knew what was happening above her. Tears fell from the red streaked, puffy brown eyes. After all had she not taken part in this activity whenever her son was at school. Would he not wonder silently every day why one more fragile thing was broken?

Inside she hurt like never before. She wanted to take away this harsh reality. Even if it meant that she would be lying on the cold hospital bed once again. But she was only human not any sort of god.

Another loud crash caused the grieving mother to scream into her knees. Plugging her ears she silently lowered herself to the floor. Lying curled up in a fetal position she slowly rocked her upper body. Tears flowed freely from her beautiful face.

X-X-X-

Back against the snow white door Kurama slid down exhausted. He no longer had the strength to stand.

His room looked as though a third world war had erupted, along with two volcano eruptions and five hurricanes. The only thing that was not overturned was a heavy, brown, wooden desk.

Two silver tears fell from his face as he reached up into his hair. Clenching his hand tightly into a perfectly rounded fist Kurama weighed his options. There were not many left. And time was running out.

He knew, just then he knew what he had to do. Opening his hand Kurama stared as a tiny yet sharp leaf dagger formed. He was not going to wait for a month to die. Kurama would rather die by his hand then by the hands of this horrid tumor.

Closing his green eyes Kurama slowly placed the razor sharp blade upon his wrist. Biting his pale lower lip Kurama silently said a quick little prayer, '_Have mercy on my soul._'

Pressing a little harder the glistening blade made a shallow cut causing blood to slowly seep up.

X-X-X-

-looks up at the story- This was actually a sadder chapter then what I at first thought of making. Defiantly a different ending on this chapter. Guess the loss of my car is making me just a little depressed right now. Not only that but a horrible cliffhanger too. I guess I'm just mean today.

Oh well, please review...the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after (**for real this time**)


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note- I'm sorry for this being a little late, I meant to update on Monday but my bro needed the computer to look up stuff for his report and I ended up falling asleep on the couch waitin- the same thing happened yesterday too. And since I do not want this one to end up like all my other stories- drug out for an eternity. The next chapter will be out tomorrow- I'm gonna be at a friends durin the night so I'll post there. Thanks 'n on with the story::

X-X-X-

Hey there everyone on to chapter three. But before I do a quick repeat of the warning:: Contains Yaoi (clean though) but still M/M pairing

Man I found out today that one singer that I like, Gary Allen, his wife committed suicide today.

Review responses::

**_Sensui Fang_**- Thank you so much for the review

**_What2callmyself_**- Thank you for reviewing. Hmm ::looks over at Koenma:: Heh I still wonder if he'll help...::thinks about that:: Yep I'm bein really mysterious about the endin- kinda. Even my friends at school r left guessin

**_SamiKismet-_** Thank you for the review. Yeah I'm alright. All that I have now is a tiny burn from the 'wonderful' airbag- it almost looks like a crescent moon. Anyways I'm glad you like this story so far.

**_Nightcrawlers grl_**- Thank you for the review.

**_ADragonsRose_**- Ok gotta say cool name. Thanks for the review.

**_Serfia Kamay Moto- _**Thank you for the review. Yeah I'm perfectly fine (except for the minor crescent moon shaped burn on my arm from the air bag). Well that and the fact that I have received the nickname 'Crash' now. ::sweatdrop::

If I missed anyone I am truly sorry and thank you for the reviews.

X-X-X-

Blood slowly flowed along the thin pale arm tickling the ghostly white hand before falling silently to the beige carpet below. The glistening blade still sat carelessly upon the wrist. Below the blood lightly pulsed out of the tiny nick. It was as though the boy was waiting for something or one to stop him.

'_Someone. Someone like me._' The shadow in the tree reasoned. Slowly the dark figure crawled along the branch- almost falling twice. Climbing in trees was not his strong point today.

The pane glass window slowly creaked open and the figure jumped through. Running over he snatched the dagger from the shaking red head.

"What the hell were you doing," a raven haired, chocolate eyed teen asked. Worry etched his face.

Ashamed Kurama only lowered his head. He had not expected Yusuke to be around. A light tinge crept up into his cheeks.

Yusuke either did not see it or decided to ignore the reddening face. Kneeling down he placed a gentle hand under Kurama's chin. Emerald eyes met chocolate ones. The worry etched deeper grooves within the teen's face. No longer did he look like the same 14 year old punk but older, wiser.

"Kurama, promise me you'll never do that again. Promise me you won't die that way." Reaching out he ensnared his friend in a hug.

All of the strength left Kurama as he laid his head against the warm chest. Below he could hear the soft heartbeat. How soothing that sound was. Before he knew it- or stop it- all of his built up tears flowed freely, as though a dam had been opened. Slowly the truth came out. The truth that he still refused to admit.

Yusuke listened all the while. Fear crept into the beautiful brown eyes as the words sunk in. His friend was dying. Tears built up within his eyes as he held the shivering red head. Biting his lip he vowed silently to always be there for him.

A Week Later

Sighing Kurama almost drug himself into the house. It had been another long day at school. No longer was he the alert smart student. Not to say that he was failing, but he was just barely keeping slightly ahead.

Doctor appointments, the medicine, lack of sleep, and school. It was just too much for him now. Now by the time that he got home he barely had enough willpower to climb up his stairs.

Standing at the bottom stair Kurama gave a quick count. Yep there was still thirteen, though he could swear that everyday one more would suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Sighing the tired boy started the treacherous climb. And it was treacherous for him; so far in the past week he had fallen three times.

Shaking legs moved mechanically up the beige carpeted stairs.

_**Five**_

Kurama desperately wished that he were at thirteen. Stepping up yet another stair he slowly ascended.

Tired knees folded under the frail body's weight. A light gasp escaped his mouth as Kurama's mouth as he fell face first into the eighth stair. His chin received the most abuse from the fall as it slammed roughly onto the sharp side.

Bright red blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He bled so easily now. The tiniest jar would send blood flying out of his body.

Determination filled his eyes as he forced himself up. Yusuke had ordered him to not die this way. So he would fight, no matter how hard it was. Sweat poured from his forehead stinging his eyes, as he pulled himself to his knees.

'_Just a few feet more._' Kurama put out his right hand and slowly crawled up the stair. If he could not stand then he would crawl.

His mother had offered to move him to the guest room on the bottom floor, but Kurama forcefully refused. He may have been dying but his Youko pride was still just as strong as it had always been. Nothing would stop him from continuing. Continuing up these stairs and continuing on living.

His heart gave a slight cheer as Kurama's knees reached the floor. Gritting his teeth Kurama leaned against the wall. Now he just had to will enough strength to get in a standing position again. Planting his shoulders square against the wall he threw the back of his head against the wall. Now was for the hard part. Slowly, painfully he physically pulled his legs under his frail body.

Planting his feet firmly into the ground Kurama groaned as he pushed up. Knees shook violently threatening to let out.

Screaming from the pain Kurama threw his head back slamming it into the wall causing his to see stars. Taking another deep breath Kurama slowly- yet painfully- stood.

Pushing off the wall he stumbled to the bathroom, leaving his backpack on the floor. He would grab it later, if he felt like it.

Turning the facet on Kurama cupped a handful of water bringing it to his face. How refreshing the cool water felt against his warm face. A smile came to his face as he threw another handful against his face.

Emerald green eyes meet the tired reflection within the mirror. If he had believed himself to be horrid looking before it was ten times worse now. His once lively red hair now hung limp, thin and knotted. Green eyes barely registered any sign of real life. His once strong, muscled body was no more. His skin clung tightly around the bones, his joints jutting out sharply.

Closing his eyes Kurama's head dropped slightly. "Why? Why did you chose me to torment? Is it because of my past life. I have fought to make amends. Everyone else has accepted it, why can you not." His balled hands clenched tightly as a solitary, tiny tear fell.

Sighing Kurama took one last look at his reflection in the mirror. He knew what he had to do. Searching the cluttered counter his thin hand reached out. His fingers recoiling for a second as they touched the cold metal.

Gathering strength he reached out and took a hold of the object. An older pair of scissors. Holding it up eye level Kurama nodded slightly. It was time.

X-X-X-

Uh, not to much to say so please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there. I found out what happens when you challenge a landlord to just try to kick you out in the pouring rain- or should I say my friend did. If your six months late on rent you can get kicked out that night. Heh I got to help her move all night.

Because of the lack of sleep last night I'm not going to respond to all the reviewers. But I will say thank you to:: Serfia Kamay Moto, Samikismet, KuraKurama, shadow dragon.

Also from now on this story is gonna to have a lot more drama.

X-X-X-

/_Snip_/

Red floated weightlessly to the cold tile below.

Grabbing another handful he took the scissors to it.

No longer would his luxuriously long locks tickle his lower back. For now they stopped sharply below his ears.

Slamming the scissors sharply on the pale blue counter Kurama's gloomy eyes stared at the tired face before him. Turning he scowled at the floor. How he loathed the face that stared back at him.

All that face showed was weakness. And Kurama hated it with a vengeance. Whenever he looked at his reflection he knew that he was truly weak.

Slowly he walked out of the bathroom stopping only long enough to glance back at the locks that laid on the floor. How lonely they seemed. He would never see them again.

Leaving his backpack on the floor Kurama slowly walked feeling the need to lay on his bed.

'_A good long nap will make me feel all better. I just need a nap._' He slowly tried to reassure himself.

Gasping he quickly grabbed the banister for dear life. How he dreaded the lightheadedness that was now a daily occurrence. Pursing his lips, Kurama laid his head against the cool pine banister. With eyes closed and slow controlled breaths Kurama desperately tried to fight the blackness that he knew was coming.

Knees buckled as the darkness finally won. Kurama's grip loosened as he slowly leaned over to the left. His now short red hair followed the teen as he fell down the long flight of stairs landing on the tile floor below. Crimson liquid slowly streamed from the back of Kurama's head.

X-X-X-

The sun shone brightly as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei walked on the sidewalk. Even though it was a beautiful day, the atmosphere around the trio was one of mourning.

Yusuke had decided that they were going to spend the afternoon with Kurama. Deep within his heart Yusuke still could not believe that their friend was actually dying. After all that he had survived having this be the one thing that would bring him down; it still seemed impossible. Almost as though he were walking in a nightmare waiting for morning to come.

"What about the forlorn hope?" A quiet voice asked, waking Yusuke from his inner turmoil. Kuwabara looked over with tears brimming in his eyes. The slightest jar would cause them to fall.

Yusuke shook his head negatively. Yusuke had already suggested that but Kurama would not hear of it. He would not allow someone to sacrifice their life for his.

Kuwabara's heart sunk another foot as he continued on in silence.

Lagging far behind Hiei was stuck in thoughts of his own. Arms crossed tightly around his chest as he tried to keep all emotion tucked in a far, dank, dark corner of his mind. The inside of his mouth was raw as Hiei bit the tears away that wanted to come.

Hoping to brighten the mood before they met Kurama Yusuke started to tell a stupid joke that he had heard his mother tell many times. But failed on receiving any smiles. Today nothing would brighten their moods. Their friend, one that they all cared for deeply, was dying and there was nothing that any could do.

X-X-X-

Crimson blood seeped further from the unconscious head. It snaked out branching its long arms out as far as they would go.

Kurama's left leg was bent at an awkward position and blood seeped from underneath it.

X-X-X-

As Kurama's house came into view the trio's pace slowed considerably. Yusuke reached the door first pausing; his hand floating inches above the golden knob. Were they ready for this? Could they face their friend now, knowing what they knew?

Shaking his head Yusuke cleared his mind. Kurama needed them now more then ever. A quick glance back told Yusuke that Hiei and Kuwabara would be by his side.

The golden knob slowly opened and Yusuke stepped though the doorway, temporally blinded by the sudden darkness.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light change. And there on the floor he saw a red headed teen lying on the floor bleeding.

Blood nearly covered the landing now. It loomed dangerously near the worn carpet, threatening to stain it.

Yusuke ran over to their fallen comrade, slipping on the blood that littered the floor.

Hiei flitted next to Kurama. Horror registered in his eyes. Already he knew that Kurama had lost too much blood. If he were to loose too much more he would die. There would be no month left. Glancing over at Kuwabara he just yelled three words. They were the three words that everyone fears. "Call an ambulance!"

One swift nod then the carrot top turned and ran for the nearest phone. His heart raced as he shakily dialed the numbers all the while praying to every God he could think of that Kurama would be safe. _'Just let him live a few more minutes._'

At the landing Yusuke and Hiei silently said the same prayers.

Blood still flowed freely threatening to take the teen's soul. His lips slowly turned blue.

X-X-X-

Yes short I know -_sorry_- but I'm tired and last week and this one has been a livin hell. Sorry about the crapness of it. I just couldn't get it to sound any better for some reason. Anyways leave a review if ya like.

::huggles Kurama:: I'm just beating you up anymore in my stories aren't I? I have two stories that I'm tryin to write and in both Kurama is getting the worst end of everything. And I'm a huge Kurama fan ::cries::


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there everyone- sorry for the delay in writing this chapter. I've been busy from the time I get up (at 5) to the time I go to bed (at 2). Plus my bro- Red Dragon is havin a minor surgery tomorrow and he's really high strung about it. So I won't be updating until around Tuesday or Wednesday.

I'm dedicating this chapter to my lil bro- Red Dragon, good luck tomorrow bro.

Reviewers...

**_SamiKismet- _**Hey there, thanks for the review. I'm glad ya like it so far.

**_KuraKurama-_** Thanks for the review. I'm glad ya like it so far.

**_Shadow dragon_**- Thanks for the review. Yeah I guess those pairings are pretty much torture for Kurama. ::evil grin::

**_Nightcrawlers grl-_** Thank ya for the review. I'm glad ya like it so far.

**_Serfia Kamay Moto- _**Thank you for the review! Glad ya like it so far.

**_What2CallMyself-_** Glad to see ya like this story. Thanks for the review.

**_Zero D. Allen_**- Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like the story so far.

Note:: I know almost nothing about Japanese hospitals so if I'm wrong please feel free to teach me. Also I don't know how long certain injuries heal so it may heal faster then others.

Note:: Also everyone that reviews please be sure to leave a email address (either by login in or writin it somewhere on the review). If ya like Hiei the slightest bit then I think ya'll like it.

Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it...

X-X-X-

Sirens screeched as the ambulance raced away taking their friend further and further from his horrified friends. Now they knew that their friend's life was no longer in his or their hands any longer.

Already Hiei was chasing down the speeding metal box that carried his friend away. Kuwabara realizing that he was being left behind, ran after the ambulance trying desperately to catch up with it.

The carrot top knew that it was a useless task, but he desperately needed something- _anything_- to keep his mind going. He knew that if he were to stop moving then his thoughts would take over. And if they did then his deepest fears would start to plague him.

Gasping for more air Kuwabara kept running after the ambulance, aware that people were staring at him as though he was crazy. '_The paramedics probably think that too_,' Kuwabara thought, but he kept running for the sake of his mental health.

But Yusuke. Yusuke lowered his head and turned away from the ambulance, hospital and his friends. Tears built up in his eyes as he solemnly walked away. Away from everyone and everything that he cared about.

X-X-X-

Kurama's pale figure laid in the bed. His attractive red hair was no longer visible from its hiding place under the white bandages. His face looked like one of a sleeping babe. His arms were barely visible from all of the tubes that carried life saving drugs and blood.

Shiori sat in a small arm chair clutching a pale pink handkerchief in one hand and her son's frail hand in the other. She would never let go. Never.

Tears fell silently from her eyes as she stared at the face of her little boy. Shiori sat staring at the face before her, deep in slumber. '_Is this truly the same child that used to run into my bed during thunderstorms? He has grown so much, and still he seems so innocent, so fragile._' The hurting mother laid her head gently on her sons chest. Smiling she closed her eyes, focusing solely on the rhythmic beat of the heart within the chest.

Kuwabara sat on the foot of Kurama's bed. His brown eyes blind to the emotional scene before him. For all he cared about was the tiny machine that sat to the sleeping lad's left. On it two lines raced across the screen, occasionally jutting up, just to fall back down again. No matter how hard he tried Kuwabara could not remove his eyes. Deep inside he was afraid to. Afraid that Kurama's heart would stop beating if he were to.

Hiei stood by the window staring out at the green scenery before him. Once again he caught himself wondering how could something so beautiful could be in such a dreary place. Why was it that inside this place seem so foreboding, yet outside birds sang praises and flowers bloomed showing all of their glory.

A light knock on the open brown door caused everyone to awaken from their daydreams, or day terrors. A young woman stood at the threshold staring at the boy that laid in the bed. Her long sand blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun held up by two pencils. Smiling sympathetically, the woman stepped in walking on tiptoes careful to not wake the slumbering boy.

With a quick bow of the head she knelt down to the distraught mother. These were always the hardest and most rewarding times in her career. It was always hard to lose someone so young, yet rare cases such as these made it worth while. This was why she had become a doctor. "Mrs. Minamino. Your son will be ok. The worst of his injuries is his head. And that only needed stitches. But we did have to shave the area around the cut on his head."

Kuwabara gasped when he heard that, tearing his eyes away from the monitor only long enough to look at his friend. '_Such a peaceful look upon his face_' he could not help but to think.

Blood rushed to Kuwabara's ears thumping loudly painfully as his eyes tore from the red head lying on the bed. Fear grabbed his heart with iron cold hands, he had not heard the tiny annoying beat of the monitor since looking away. Fear caused the blood to leave Kuwabara's head as he nervously tried to see the lines jut upward to the heavens again. Lightheadedness came up strong as he held his breath watching the two tiny lines race across the screen. '_Please rise up. Please just fly to the heavens above again._' He pleaded silently.

The two tiny white lines closed in on the edge of the screen still refusing to rise up. Tears built up in the brown eyes that blamed themselves for looking away. It was his fault if they refused to jump for joy again.

The two lines slowly gave a tiny bound. But it was enough to give Kuwabara's heart the jump of joy. Refusing to let it happen again, the brown eyes set firmly on watching that monitor. '_At least until Kurama awakens._'

The doctor gave Shiori a small hug of encouragement. Standing she said a quick prayer to the boy on the bed for a quick recovery. After all he was going to be here in this dreary place soon. His charts already showed no hope for the boy. He was just awaiting for his death sentence to be carried out, just like the common criminal.

But unlike the common criminal this boy had family and friends who would stand beside him, holding his hand until the last second.

X-X-X-

A Couple of Days later

Kurama sat in the hospital bed. His short hair was hiding underneath a Sidewinders Baseball cap. Also hiding underneath the cap was the bald patch and stitches on the back of his head. Kurama looked through an old magazine. The only reading material that the nurse had been able to find that was not meant for a woman. Though she had promised to sneak out on her lunch break and get him something better.

A light chuckle escaped from his thin lips. This cheerfulness that he felt could not be contained. For some reason Kurama felt at peace. Tomorrow he would be leaving this place. Much to the protests of his mother, friends, doctors, and nurses. His green eyes looked at the wall ahead as he addressed it. "Maybe even the housekeepers, if they were to care." But Kurama just could not spend another day here. He knew deep down that when his time was nearing its end he would be here plenty. But for now Kurama could go on with his life.

A shuffle at the door jarred the teen from his thoughts. Another light chuckle escaped his throat as he watched the florist trip over his feet. In his hands he carried a large flower arrangement which blocked his view. Gently he placed it on a small table ignoring the groans of protest that it gave.

The florist turned to the smiling boy and gave a quick bow, "Thank you! I'm here all week for your entertainment." Looking around he asked casually, "So how much longer do I have to deliver flowers to this room. Because I swear this room has it in for me." Laughing he threw a hand behind his head.

Kurama could not help but to laugh, the florist was right. Every time he delivered an arrangement he would trip at the same spot. "Till tomorrow."

Nodding the florist left tossing a quick goodbye over his shoulder.

Kurama's stomach knotted up as he stared at the arrangement ahead of him. It looked too much like a wake arrangement. Closing his eyes he threw the magazine over his face trying to block out such thoughts. How could anyone get such an arrangement for him. All it needed was a sash that said 'Rest In Peace.' Shuddering Kurama slowly rolled over his pale face warming in the sun light.

Well maybe that arrangement was what he needed. Especially for whenever his mother came back. For that would be the true test of love. This would answer all the questions that the cold Youko had wondered for a long time. Was love truly the strongest emotion? Today Kurama would find out.

X-X-X-

OMG! This was just too freaky of a chapter to write. I think I almost erased the entire thing about three times. Just too many times being in a hospital I guess. I swear I think I spend most of my time there- visiting people. I think this one came out as a filler, darn. Oh well review if ya feel like.

Hmm, I have a feelin that this is going to be a little longer then first expected. Good old short attention span went and changed some of the story line ::smacks her head:: Bad head ya just made me write more. Bad!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there everyone!! I forgot yesterday to add this to the bottom of the story yesterday-

**_Disclaimer _**(dumb I know but hey why not)- I do not own YYH, or the Sidewinders- I do however own the Sidewinders cap. (Sidewinders- in case you don't know- is the Tucson baseball team).

Reviewers::

**_Serfia Kamay Moto- _**Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far. Anyways hope your doing better.

**_SamiKismet- _**::applause:: Great drama filled review! Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked this chapter.

**_What2callmyself- _**Thank you so very much for the review. I know what you mean by spending to much time. I spent a lot of time being a visitor there. I'm glad that you like this story so far. Even though I'm still keeping the story a big secret- until the very end.

**_Kuramasfox- _**Hey there!! I'm really happy that you like my fanfic so much. And welcome to my crazy mind! ::huge grin:: I know how it is with homework and trying to post stories. And yep I feel perfectly fine now. Thanks for the review and concern. Hope you like the next chapter.

**_Youko-Naome- ::_**Hands over Kleenex:: Seems like these have been used a lot in this story. Thank you for the review, I'm glad ya like the story.

**_shadow dragon_**- Thank you so much for the nice review. I'm glad that you like this story so far.

**_Requiem of Silence- _**(neat name) Thank you so very much for the nice review. I'm glad that you like this story.

If I forgot you I'm terribly sorry and thank you for the review.

Well we found out on Monday that my bro can take a _looooong_ time to wake up. It took him 2 hours to wake up after his surgery, but now he's doin perfectly fine.

X-X-X-

The sun glowed brightly shining into the tiny hospital rooms, shining hope for the invalids that were on the verge of giving up. Light into the dark souls. One in particular was a frail red head wearing a baseball cap. The said lad now laid in the hospital bed lightly catnapping.

His extra sensitive ears could hear the birds outside playing tag, jumping along the tiny branches. He could hear the nurses at the nurses station complain about old Mr. Hubbard's mood.

His keen nose was no longer affected by the putrid smell of antiseptics. Though the food still made him shudder.

Stirring lightly Kurama glanced over to the door. Right outside he could hear his mother's sweet voice and smell her perfume. It was the same that he had bought for her fortieth birthday.

Butterflies that had been gone for a few weeks came swarming back once again for another ride on the 'Kurama Coaster.'

What would she do when he told? Would she accept him?

Crossing his hands he closed his eyes begging and asking for strength and forgiveness for what he was about to do.

Murmuring lightly he repeated his prayer, "Please give me strength as I now know what I have to do. And please forgive me for everything that I now know that I have to do."

Shiori lightly walked in peeking around the corner. There was her perfect son lying in the bed sleeping. Smiling she slid into the room careful to keep from waking him.

Now if only the small table had the same intentions as well. As Shiori brushed against it the table tipped over upsetting causing a loud racket.

Kurama tried his hardest to keep from laughing as he listened to his mother scold the table. Every second that drug out was making it harder for him to forge sleep. In an effort to keep from 'waking' too quickly Kurama bit solidly on the inside of his mouth. As long as he could keep up this act everything would be ok. He wanted his mother to be in a good mood, for she would not be later.

Green eyes blinked quickly aggravated by the bright sunlight. His green eyes met his mother's caring, soft fawn eyes. Guilt built up in Kurama as he stared at his mother.

"Oh I'm so glad your awake. How are you feeling, ready to go home I bet." Shiori sat on the edge of the bed, forcing Kurama to move over some.

"Mother," Kurama started, only to be brushed away as Shiori continued her rapid talking. It was apparent that she was not ready to stop talking yet.

Growling lightly Kurama took a deep cleansing breath deciding that if he did somehow survive this he would do excellent as a yoga teacher. He may not be able to do any of the stretches but he sure as heck would be able to do the breathing.

Once again he tried to get his mother's attention, only succeeding after placing a hand on the still moving mouth. "Shhh. I have to tell you something."

Taken aback Shiori sat motionless waiting for what her son to speak, all the while a perplexed look slowly entering her big brown eyes.

Kurama closed his eyes and prayed once again for strength. He knew that his time was nearing the end. And he would not die without tellin the truth and the whole truth. Taking a big breath the red head started to rattle off the story. "It's about me and who I truly am."

Shiori nodded though she still had no idea what was going on, but Kurama never saw this for his green orbs were still shut tight. "15 years ago, I was a Youko, a fox spirit. And I was a thief and a murderer. I used people just to get my way. One night I got shot by a bounty hunter. But I was selfish and not ready to die so I forced my soul out of my dying body and possessed your unborn child. I'm so sorry mother. Please forgive me." Two silent tears found their was though his lids and fell silently down his face.

Kurama felt the weight be lifted from the bed. Deep down his heart broke but he knew that it was the best for both. Kurama knew that the afterlife would have been hell if he had not told the truth.

"Oh Suichi my son." Confused Kurama looked up. There was his mother's face staring with nothing but love in her eyes. Tears streaked down as she embraced him in a tight bear hug. Kissing his forehead Shiori whispered lightly in his ear, "No matter what your always my son."

Joy filled Kurama's heart as he held his mother tight. And after so long about worrying about his mother's reaction, he finally knew.

From the doorway a nurse in a white uniform smiled at the two as they held each other. Sights like that was what truly made this job worth doing.

X-X-X-

So how was it? Sorry for the delay but I've been sick for a week now. Anyways this was a different way that Shiori took the news but oh well. Ending may have sucked and I'm sorry for that. Anyways leave your opinion. The next update should be around Saturday. Ja for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there guys _one more chapter left_. Hard to believe that I may actually finish 1 fic in a reasonable time. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter I wrote it in math class today.

Reviewers::

**_Kuramasfox_**- Thank you for the review. I'm so happy that you do like this story. You can't believe how hard it is to write this fic bein such a big Kurama fan 'n everything. And I'm happy u like bein in my world- most usually run away ::_sweat drop_:: Heh, anyways thanks!! Here have a cookie, hands a chocolate chip cookie

**_What2callmyself_**- Thanks for the review. Yeah I know how annoying nurses can be- with their needles of doom 'n everythin. But soon I'll get them back and then I'll be the one chasin them around with the needles of doom. (hey I just got another stupid fic idea- joy -.-) Mwahahahah ::_sweat drop_ _again_:: Uh, I think I'll stop now. Here have a cookie, hands over a double fudge cookie

**_Serfia Kamay Moto_**- Heylo ::_waves like crazy_:: That fic sounds wonderful. Just like somethin I would read (I love those fics where Kurama tells Shiori or where Hiei tells Yukina). Thanks for the review. Here have a cookie, hands over a chocolate chip cookie with rainbow sprinkles

**_SamiKismet- _**Thank you so much for the review. I'm so delighted that ya like this fic so far. Oh hope ya feel better soon, I know how you feel sniffles. Anyways here's the next chapter. Here have a cookie, hands over a chocolate cookie with fudge pieces

**_Yodai Hiro- _**Oh wow, I'm can't believe that you reviewed my fic. Thank you so much. I am so happy that you do like it. I defiantly love writin angst the best. Everything else is just too happy joy joy for me to write. Um I think I have another cookie let me see digs through her pockets Ah yes one more- hands over a chocolate chip cookie with black sprinkles on it

_Once again to keep away all flames, Yaoi **warning though it is clean**. _Please do not flame me for a male/male pairing. Ok? You don't like then check out some of my other stories. I have a wide variety of pairings (everything but Yuri- haven't tried writin one of those- yet at least).

On with the fic-

X-X-X-

Fragrant roses filled Kurama's nose as he clipped another blood red rose from its family. Kurama had been home for almost weeks now and he was enjoying every minute of it. Having been so close to death had made the teen realize that he still had things that he wanted to do. His mother now knew about his horrible past, yet there was still one more thing that he still had to do. One more person needed to know a secret.

Once again the fox's appearance had drastically changed. His head was no longer covered with crimson locks, for now it was bare except for a few tiny tuffs of hair which still bravely stuck out. His emerald eyes had sunken in causing dark bags to appear on his face. His skin was now whiter then the snow that fell on the mountain tops. Joints jutted out sharply from taunt skin. No longer was he well-built for all that remained now was bones and skin.

Deep down Kurama knew that his time was nearing its end. All the false hopes in the world could not change that. So sadly, Kurama started to sign away all of his worldly processions. His extensive book collection was promised to Kaito. As was his X-box to Yusuke and his Play Station 2 to Kuwabara. His mother had already promised with her life to keep Kurama's rose garden strong and beautiful.

And Hiei. Hiei was to be promised all of Kurama's 'Makai Weaponry' and 'Makai Plant' books to do with as he pleased. But there was something else that he wanted to give Hiei. But he was not sure if he could.

Sighing Kurama went back to pruning his roses. Such a simple task was now tedious, for soon after joyously returning home his eyesight slowly disappeared. It was as though a veil of haze had fallen over them and refused to leave. Now he could only make out shapes and some colors. Kurama had to rely on the rest of his senses which made it hard since he was used to seeing his enemy attack.

Feeling the velvety petals Kurama's thin pale hand slowly moved down the long green stem carefully avoiding the thorns. Then slowly he moved the shears to his fingers, squeezing the handles till he felt the blades close in on his fingers. Without missing a beat he slid his fingers away from the sharp blades while snipping the rose from his life source. This was how he worked now; now that his eye sight was gone.

Behind him Kurama could hear the light clicking of heels as the slowly walked towards him. It sounded as though they were hesitant steps. Steps that were not sure of what they would find and so they walked slow ready to run any second. Any second that danger showed.

Sniffing the air Kurama's eyebrow rose slightly. He may have been an animal apparition but he could never trust his senses anymore. All of them were messed up- another sign that was end was nearing.

A gust of wind blew sending a wave of goose bumps along the back of Kurama's neck. The same wind carried the sent with it, flooding his nose. This time he was certain of the smell. Nothing else that he knew of smelt like it. It was the same smell that a summer afternoon had, but within it were traces of the winter nights.

Smiling he gathered up the cut roses. His heart slowed back down as he knew that this was not an enemy. Not a demon. Well he was a demon but not one that would attack him.

The footsteps slowed becoming more hesitant. Kurama scowled at this. Was the owner of them afraid to approach him? Yes it was true that his fan clubs slowly dispersed as he became sicker. Some were afraid of catching what he had; while others did not want to see him suffer then die. Even his friends were more hesitant to be around him. Kuwabara stayed till soon after his head trauma accident then he came up with a lousy excuse that his cat was sick. Yusuke never showed up to visit Kurama while he was in the hospital. Only after being cornered by both Hiei and Kuwabara did he reveal that he was scared. Scared to see his friend, one of the rare ones that he could actually talk to, slowly and painfully die. Kurama could not hate them. After all they were only human, even with Yusuke's half demonic nature- he still had a human's heart. He had not seen what Kurama and Hiei had both seen.

But Hiei. He was another story. Kurama was annoyed, hurt and confused all at the same time. Why was Hiei always hovering nearby, but never close enough to talk to Kurama? Why still plagued Kurama's heart. Was he afraid of 'catching it' too? It surly could not be because of the thought of death. In the Makai you learn to deal with it. Or you become one of what you fear soon.

The footsteps ceased behind the bent over fox. Rustling fabric told Kurama that his arms were crossing in either annoyance or impatience. Still Kurama refused to acknowledge the figure standing behind him. After all this figure had made him wait for such a long time to talk. He could wait a few minutes before being acknowledged.

"Hn fox. Don't tell me your intelligence left when your eye sight did." Hiei tapped his foot rhythmically as he stared at the boy on the ground gathering up roses.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Of course not Hiei. I just did not know if you still knew who I was. After all it's been a long time." Kurama held up a rose close to his eyes. Squinting he tried to make out the color. Was it pink or red? He could not tell. Those were the two colors that blended in too much. They were too closely related. Just like him and Hiei.

No they were not pink and red, if anything they would be black and white. So far apart in mannerism, characteristics, and values. But they were close in some aspects, too. They both cared for the team, and for each other, and they both had seen the worst in life and the best.

Bending over Kurama's right shoulder Hiei whispered, "It's a red rose fox. And no matter how you stare at it, it will not change."

Kurama blushed as he felt the warm breath fall upon his neck sending another wave of goose bumps flooding to the surface of his skin. Quickly he threw a hand to his neck rubbing away the tiny bumps which littered it.

"Thanks Hiei." He quickly placed it with the other red ones before standing. Now was the best time. Now that Hiei was actually here Kurama could talk to him. It was now or never.

Shuffling his feet Kurama glanced over his shoulder, cursing his lack of sight. How he wanted to see that face. The same face that he had been so accustomed to see. The one that often scared people.

But more then the face itself, Kurama had always been entranced with the crimson eyes. So much emotion they held within. Many saw hate and distrust, but Kurama could see their true self. Deep within- once you got past the outer layer- was a cyclone of emotions fighting against each other. Before his eyesight left Kurama had only been able to scratch the outer later of the emotions. There were still emotions and the causes for them that were locked in deep.

"Hiei is it ok if I asked you something?" Kurama's voice quivered. If only he could see the emotions that would pass the demon's face.

Surprise crossed Hiei's face. Somehow he had half-expected to see Kurama mad at him. In some ways he almost wished that he would be. He wanted Kurama to ball up a fist and swing at him, at his face. So that he could leave with good reason. Leave and come back. But instead of being angry the fox almost looked anxious, like he had something on his mind. Something that would eat at it till nothing was left.

Kurama's head hung slightly over his right shoulder. The black blur shifted slightly in discomfort. Fearful that he may have made Hiei think about running, Kurama spun on his heels grabbing on of the hands of the tiny demon before him.

"Please just hear me out. Very quickly. Then you can leave forever if you like. Just please hear me out." This time there was not the slightest of a quiver in his words.

The determination that Hiei heard made him stay. Stay to hear what was so important.

Seeing the black figure slowly nod, Kurama relaxed. Smiling he led Hiei to a wooden bench that resided beside a tall weeping willow. Sitting Kurama stared at the tall tree behind Hiei, unsure on how to start.

Hiei stared at the etching on the back of the bench. The emerald green leaves and vines were slowly fading, the silver metal peeking through, demanded to be let out.

"Hiei." The said demon turned. Crimson met sightless emerald, locking onto each other. "I have to tell you this now. But I hope you won't hate me for it."

Hiei tilted his head, what could possibly make him _hate_ Kurama. What could really be that horrible?

Not hearing any objections Kurama stood walking to the tree. Plucking a leaf from the others he twirled it between his thumb and pointer finger. Sighing he rested against the back of the bench, refusing to look at the man who sat staring at him.

"I've always been scared to tell you this. And it has made me have to admire you from afar. Have to keep my true feelings locked in deep. Kind of like the way you keep your feelings locked up." Kurama stared at the green blurry blob. Slowly he ripped the top off of letting the wind take it away.

"But now that my end is nearing I do not want any more regrets. No more wishing or wanting. Yes, Hiei. I truly am dying and I am not going to allow myself to be reborn in another form. I could never live after what I have had. My mind and heart would be broken knowing what I had left behind but could never see." A small chuckle escaped his lips, such irony in that last sentence, especially now.

Hiei started at the dancing leaf in Kurama's hand silent. He wanted to hear what he wanted to say. To hear the whole thing before making a decision.

"I already told my mother about who I once was. My time spent with Koenma has been my penance for my previous crimes- though all of the penance in the three worlds would never be enough. But there is still one more thing. One final thing that I must get off of my soul. Before I die." Turning he faced the demon who had once again taken a liking to the etching on the back of the bench.

"Hiei," Kurama grabbed one of his hands, "I've wanted to tell you this for a year now. I'm certain that it is true emotion, not a wish or longing. But I really love you. I love you with all my heart and soul and I-"

"Shut up!" Hiei pushed away from the bench interrupting Kurama. The fox looked hurt, breaking Hiei's heart but he had already started. So he must finish it. "Damn you. How dare you be so damn selfish? You dare to tell me that you love me?! How can you! What do you want? Someone to be with you for what?! A week! How could you even think about bringing up such a thing? No, you're not going to bring me into your boat of mourning. You can stay in it alone. All of Spirit World will mourn you, so will your friends and your mother. So why do you feel that you must drag another down. Damn you fox."

By now tears flowed from Kurama's eyes. His head had slowly bent with each harsh sentence till now his chin touched his chest. Hands clenched each other tightly, as knuckles slowly turned whiter from the lack of blood. But none of this showed how he truly felt. Deep within Kurama's heart was breaking into a million pieces.

Disgusted with how he had reacted Hiei turned away from his friend.

Kurama sat sobbing for a few minutes, before finally standing. "You're right Hiei. How selfish of me. I was wrong. I'm sorry. Just forget about everything I said." Bending over Kurama snatched the roses from their resting place. "I had better get these into mother, before they die from dehydration." Sniffling he wiped away a few stray tears and slowly walked towards the house, pausing when he was beside Hiei. "No matter how selfish it was, I still meant what I said before. I love you." Bending over he planted a light, feathery kiss on Hiei's cheek.

"Damn you fox." Hiei muttered briskly walking away from the bench. His heart ached, as tears begged to fall from dry eyes.

Why had he acted like that? Was it because he did not want Kurama to bring him down? Or was it because he was afraid of his emotions?

Confused and hurt Hiei took to the trees. Damn humans and their tiring emotions. Already Hiei had been stuck here too long, for he was beginning to feel them too.

Flitting from view Hiei ran. He ran till there was no more hurt. Then he ran some more for good measure. He had to think this out. To try to understand what to do next.

X-X-X-

Kurama felt around in the cabinets for a vase. The roses on the counter were already beginning to wilt. It was too soon for the lack of water to set in. Maybe they were reflecting his feelings.

Two tiny tears fell splashing on his knee. Maybe he was wrong for telling Hiei. Had he really been selfish to proclaim his love for Hiei? Should he had told him a year ago, when he had first felt the ping of love.

That day was still clear in Kurama's mind. It had been raining, a cold winter's rain. And Hiei, yet again, was outside when it started. Just like always he had gone running for Kurama's room seeking shelter. And Kurama invited him in, urging the demon to warm up by taking a hot shower while Kurama grabbed soup and tea. Hiei graciously ran for the bathroom.

Chuckling Kurama had gone downstairs to fix some chicken noodle soup and some hot tea, knowing that as a fire demon Hiei could not deal with such temperature differences. Once the soup was bubbling and the tea kettle whistled its annoying whistle, Kurama carefully bounded up the stairs.

And there he was with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. Kurama could not help but to stare. Large rippling muscles moved rhythmically with each breath. Strong arms rung out his cape, shaking the last drops of water that still clung from the black fabric. And the towel, barely hanging around his waist, traveled to a dangerous level.

From that day on, Kurama had realized what he had felt for the fire demon all along. Ever since that first day that they had met. And again on the day that he had stolen the Forlorn Hope. And why he still helped out- even after his probation was up. As long as Hiei was around Kurama could be seen close by.

"You know, that could get tiresome after a while." His mother's sweet voice shook him from his depressing thoughts. Then Kurama realized what his mother had meant. In his hands he held the crystal vase. Kurama was squatting and teetering, close to falling on his butt.

Smiling slightly he rose scooping up the flowers roughly throwing them into the vase. Splashing water into it he roughly sat them on the tiny round oak table.

Why had Hiei denied his love? Why had he had to be so rough about it? Could he had been a little more merciful, kinder, _loving_ about it? Instead of damning the fox then proceeding to break his heart with every venomous statement.

Sighing miserably Kurama took to the stairs to his room. He wanted nothing more but to be alone. Alone to his thoughts and his misery.

Slowly feeling his way pas his dresser, his closet and his desk Kurama sprawled out on his bed. There he cried his heart out into the white pillow. He cried till no tears were left, then he cried some more. Kurama slowly reached up to wipe away his stray tears that had refused to run to the pillow with their friends.

There on that small bed, Kurama laid certain that he would die of a broken heart right at that second. For nothing would make it all better.

His lungs slowly froze catching his breath. Unable to take in any air the teen panicked. His lungs burned for air as his eyes stung. His tiny heart pumped twice as fast as fear built up.

The darkness that he had not felt for two weeks was slowly coming back. It crept up his toes reaching out its black tentacles to his knees. From there it slowly crept up engulfing the teen. Threatening to take his young life.

Closing his eyes Kurama waited for it to completely take him. He knew that nothing would help. Already his lungs were bursting from the lack of air. His head pounded as the darkness once again took him.

X-X-X-

Uh so how was it? A little longer then usual (7 whole pages) but there's only one more chapter. Which should be out before Thanksgiving.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes I know I said before Thanksgiving, but my computer ate this chapter and my disks are ruined for some dumb reason. So here it is tiny bit late.

**_samuraiduck27_**- (neat name) Thanks for your review! I'm so glad that ya liked it. Anyways thanks again.

**_hColleen- _**Yeah, I hate givin bad news too- that's why I do not wanna become a doctor- just a nurse. Thank you for the review. I'm happy that ya liked it.

**_Heres-Your-Sign_**- ::_laughs_:: Neat name. Anyways thank you so much for the review. I'm so glad that you like it so.

**_natsumi-chan- _**I hope this was fast enough for you. Anyways thank you so much for the review. And thank you for the compliment on my writin- let's just say I have a lot of time on my hands durin the night when I come up with chapters.

**_Yoshimi Minamino_**- Thank you so much for the review. Yeah I have noticed that a lot of hard core Kurama fans shriek at the pairin but I've always been the type to come up with some of the weirdest pairins. Plus it's all ok to me. Anyways thanks so much.

**_Serfia Kamay Moto_**- Hey there again ::_waves_:: I cannot believe that you have reviewed everyone of my chapters in this fic. Thank you so much. ::_hands over a sugar cookie_:: Believe me your not the only one that hates chocolate chip- my bro hates them too ( more for me though). He always has to eat sugar cookies. And ::_slaps forehead_:: Yeah your right its more like Shonen-ai. It's final- **I have studied myself retarded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_SamiKismet_**- ::_joins with nodding her head_:: Yep. For sure. Thanks for the review. I'm happy that ya like it so far. I cannot believe that you have reviewed everyone of my chapters. Thank you so much.

**_Nera Lunne_**- O.O You were dead! ::_grabs_ _doctors clothes_:: I'll save you. (Genkai- ::_hitsher head_:: Dimwit! Not for real. If she was dead would she be reviewin now?) ::_starts to think about it and comes up with the logical answer_:: A ghoooost, ::_runs away screamin about how it's the end of the world_:: (Genkai- ::_sighs_:: Dimwits, I'm surrounded by them. I'm asking for a raise. ::_walks away_::) Hey no need to feel awful. But I'm so happy that you like this fic. Yay! I worked so hard on tryin to make it good. Oh I hope ya do write a Hiei/Kurama fic.

**_Kuramasfox_**-::_falls backward_:: Wow long review. Cool when ya get that machine done can ya let me use it- I can think of a few characters I wanna slap, 'n a few I wanna steal. >.> . 

::_gently pries Kurama away_:: Ya might wanna give him a break, he's had a hard time in this fic. Yeah I did kinda make Hiei a lil harsh but you'll see why in this chapter. Thanks for the review anyways!!

Well we have finally hit it- the end of this story. Anyways there will be no A/n at the end of this chapter (for I feel they would ruin the mood).

Once again- I do not know how hospitals in Japan work and I know a little about them here, if I do get anything wrong please feel free to tell me.

Anyways on with the final chapter and for the weepers here are a few boxes of tissues for you to use, just please use a trashcan.

X-X-X-

The cold white tile floor of the Emergency Room had yet another companion as Keiko slowly sunk to her knees beside the distraught woman. Quietly the young girl laid her petite head against the shuddering back capturing the woman in a deep, comforting hug.

A red eyed Shiori slowly lifted her head from the plastic seat long enoughto glance back at the girl who now cried into her back. Gently she laid back on the chair. Though tears no longer fell from her eyes she was still crying on the inside.

Shizuru laid on the hard plastic chair her back bent sharply, legs tucked underneath her chin and a warm hand overlapping a scar adorned hand. A single solitary tear had escaped from the closed lid, making its way down her cheek leaving a small trail behind it.

Yukina sat on a chair deeply lost in her thoughts. Fear of a friend dying kept her in the catatonic-like state. Nothing would shake the ice maiden from her trance. Even caring words from Hiei fell upon deaf ears. Botan was desperately trying to wake the sea-green haired beauty all the while trying to shake away the feeling of déjà vu.

Kuwabara stood under the door way, annoying the nurses to no end. Already he had been told less then politely to move his big butt from the door. As stubborn as always the carrot top had outright refused to move.

Receiving yet another rude shake of the head, the stout nurse threw up her arms in annoyance. And people wondered why she never wanted to have children. Roughly she picked up her charts ready to take out some of her anger on a couple of patient's arms.

Kuwabara's big eyes went back out to the parking lot. How could this be happening? Why now, Kurama had just got home from the hospital. Was that even fair to make one person suffer so? The large teen threw a glance over to the fire demon, maybe life was not as wonderful as everyone always tried to make it out to be. After all they had seen the worse of the worse. If it were not for them the world would have been completely different.

Stretching- and much to the delight of the nurses- Kuwabara slowly walked away from the doors allowing them to close for the first time in an hour. "Heck, life is not fair. That's all that is to it."

Slowly he sat next to two of his friends biting sharply on the inside of his mouth. Crying would not help, he had to be tough for everyone.

X-X-X-

Kurama laid on the bed a light green mask covering his face. Bright lights from overhead made it impossible for him to keep his eyes open. Raspy breaths slowly entered and exited the teen's mouth. But still one word was able to escape from the pale lips, "Hiei."

Doctors frantically ran around trying to stabilize the fading teen. Adriolin levels ran high as the experienced doctors shouted orders to the newer, inexperienced ones. Medicine was tossed from hand to hand as they franticly raced against time.

One nurse threw her dark blonde hair back as she once again poked the arm for hopes of finding a nonexistent vein. Already she had tried twice, to no avail. And it seemed as though this one was going to turn out the same way too. Looking up with pitied blue eyes she shook her head slightly. Without the medicine the teen would die, but there was no where left to stick a needle into. Pushing the iv away from the bed she sadly turned away. The doctor had already given the orders to not make him suffer with unnecessary pain.

Kurama glanced over to the large swinging doors. There, there he was. Smiling the teen slowly stretched out his arm. There was his friend, his lover. The one who had scorn him and kept him away. But still he felt the same love back, right?

"Hiei, oh Hiei I'm sorry will you forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." Turning to the side, he tried his best to stretch his hand out further. He just needed his dark friend to understand. He had to know that his feeling were true. He just had to. Moaning and fighting against the doctors who held him down Kurama cried out, "Hiei!"

One young doctor looked over to the doors and saw nothing. Smiling she gently lowered herself down to the teen's level. "There's no one there sweetie. But if you hold on we will let you see your family, just be patient."

But Kurama refused to believe her. How could she not see that scowl on Hiei's handsome face. Or his arms crossed in annoyance. Or those blood red eyes that held so many emotions. He may have only been able to see blurs of colors, but that one face was burned into his memory.

'_His eyes, they give him away. They betray him too easily. Like when they showed the hurt and surprise that Hiei felt when I walked away from him and Gouki with the forlorn hope. Yusuke had thought that Hiei was mad, but I knew better. If Hiei was mad then I would have never been able to walk away from the fight that would have occurred. But no he let me walk away after I explained myself. _

_Then at Maze Castle. While holding up the collapsible roof and arguing with Yusuke about letting us perish. His eyes gave him away again. Yusuke and Kuwabara were truly afraid that he would let us die. But I had been able to read his eyes. At that point he considered us his friends and he would have never do that to us._

_At the Dark Tournament I read all of the fear that he had felt while watching us fight. And though he would never admit it, I read the fear that those crimson orbs felt while getting ready to fight._

_But why could I not read his eyes. Curse this lack of sight. Hiei are you really mad at me? Will you ever forgive me for what I did to you?'_

A lone tear fell from the sightless emerald eye. Silently it slithered down the cheek leaving a glistening trail behind it. Hitting the mask it slowly disappeared. Kurama's hand slowly fell to his side as a clear liquid dripped into the needle in his arm. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Kurama groggily opened his eyes and took in the room he was in. It was different then where he had previously been. For no longer were there bright lights in his eyes confusing his eyes on what colors there were. His acute hearing did not pick up the endless yelling that there had been. This room seemed to have a serene atmosphere to it. One that allowed for last minutes to be peaceful.

Slowly the quiet room started to fill with smells and noises that he recognized. He could smell his mother's perfume, the same one she always wore. How sweet it always made her smell.

Right behind her was the strong stench of hair gel. Wrinkling his nose Kurama made a mental note to once again tell Yusuke that he used _way_ to much gel. Especially for his super sensitive nose.

Two smells blended in together. How sweet they smelt too. The smell of the frosty winter nights mingled with a slight touch of sweet innocence. How he loved Yukina's smell, so sweet and it never overpowered anything. Blended with her sweet smell was a deeper smell of innocence. Deep inside he laughed, Kuwabara had to be the only man in the world with such a smell. Most men lost that innocence soon after they learn to talk. But somehow Kuwabara had been able to keep it. How Kurama envied him for that.

Then entered the next set of smells. Peonies flooded into the room making Kurama cough lightly. Such a large amount of flowers in such a small room. That had to be no other then Botan. He could hear her sniffle back another batch of tears. How he hated it when people cried for him. It made Kurama feel so weak and his Youko heritage hated that. Keiko's teen perfume ran out strongly overpowering the smell of peonies. Once again the fox had to wrinkle his nose at the smell of it. Had women ever heard of more is not always better?

Shizuru was next, her body reeked of cigarettes and sake. She could not hide the fact that she drank from Kurama for he could always smell it on her. Her heavy footfalls stayed far away, as though she did not want to come to close.

Sniffing the room again he did not smell one scent that he had been longing for. No where among his family and friends did he smell the sweet smell that a summer afternoon had with traces of the frosty winter nights.

'_Is Hiei really mad at me? Did I really break our friendship by telling my true feelings_.'

Kurama's already shattered heart slowly broke in half again. His love had left him. AndKurama had hoped to apologize. He wanted to beg for forgiveness. He was ready to swallow back his feelings, if it meant that Hiei would be happy. He would gladly tell Hiei that he was wrong. That what hehadlied. That he had liedinhopes tobringdown yet another person.

'Yes Hiei,' he would say, 'you were right. I do not truly love you. I only said that to bring you down too. I was selfish and I'm sorry.' But not anymore.

Slowly the day passed with everyone around his bedside. Everyone but the one that he wanted. Small talk was passed though Kurama barely heard it. Deep withinhe hated himself for not listening better, especially since he would not be able to see these people ever again. But his mind toiled around the damage that he caused his friend, the one he loved dearly. If only it could have been mended, mended with a lie.

With visiting hours soon over, everyone slowly said their good-byes. And once again Kurama was left in a quiet, peaceful room. Kurama hated the silence with a vengence.Right now Kurama almost begged for one of his mother's cheesy albums to be echoing through out the house.

Smiling he could remember the fights they would have over the music. What he wanted and she liked were two totally different things. On long rainy afternoons they would mock fight over the radio stations. She would set it on her favorite station and walk away. Then with a thief's craftiness he would sneak over and change it. Being sure to flee the scene of the crime before he got caught, only to have the station changed soon after he left. How fast time would go with them switching the stations so frequently.

Such good times those were.

And how Kurama wished that they could last. How he wished that he could go back home and play that game again.

Slowly he shifted in the bed, content for a long night's sleep. It had been an emotionally tiring day and Kurama was ready for it to be over. Painfully he turned to his side his empty eyes looking out the window.

Such a chilled night that it was. Winter would be setting in early this year. Smiling Kurama threw the thin white blanket over his head. Wintry nights always made him think of Hiei. About him knocking on the window, his rippling muscles, his wonderful smell. If Kurama'smind was given the chance it would begin to dream of the future. And always they were together living happily.

Slowly the sightless eyes drooped shut, content on sleeping away their agony. Digging deep into his pillow Kurama sighed peacefully ready for the soft mattress to take him away.

With a jolt his eyes flew opened. That noise...that smell. He recognized it. Biting his lip he refused to move, fearful that it may be just a dream. But even if it was he wanted it to stay. He wanted nothing to ruin this, even if it meant that he had to stay hidden under these covers.

Soft clicks upon the carpet filled Kurama's ears. He had heard these boots before. But still he refused to move.

Soft breaths flowed over the thin blanket embracing the shivering teen. But still he refused to acknowledge it.

Soft weight pushed the side of the bed down. Holding his breath Kurama closed his eyes. It had to be yet another nurse. Or maybe it was the kid in the other room, he had seemed pretty lonely.

'_It can't be him, there is no possible way._' Another hot tear slid down his cheek hitting the pale green mask again.

Neither figure moved for what seemed to be an eternity.

Finally curiosity got the better of Kurama, he had to know who was there. Even if it was all just a dream. If he were to awaken then let it be.

Slowly he turned pulling the blanket that had covered his figure. And stared into…

…the sweetest crimson eyes in the world.

Joy filled his heart as he pinched himself, "ow." It was true, Hiei was really here. Springing up he embraced the surprised demon in a tight hug.

Letting go the red head blushed. He had to let Hiei go, explain that it was all just a lie. That meant no more hugs, no more smiles, no more dreams of them together.

Kurama stared at his hands. "I thought you were mad at me." He felt the boy next to him shift. Scared Kurama wanted to stop right there and leave the rest unsaid, but he knew that that was impossible, he had tocontinue, "I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry and that…"

Hiei shook his head while meeting Kurama's eyes. "Shhh. Don't lie. I know what you said earlier was true," Kurama tried to argue gently shaking his head. But Hiei would not stand for it, "I know it was true. Because," he stopped glancing down, "because I feel it too."

Kurama just stared, was it true? Did Hiei just admit his feelings.

Burnign tears welled up as he continued, "I'm so sorry Kurama. I'm sorry that I was not there for you. That I acted the way I did." Stretching over he kissed the pale forehead. "I just did not want to know that you were dying. That the only person that I ever cared for was leaving me behind. I'm so sorry."

No longer did the dams hold back the water. Pouring freely from his eyes hot tears streaked down his face splashing against the mask. "Hiei," words froze as the fire demon gently removed the green mask capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Closing his eyes Kurama deepened the kiss entangling his hands within the black hair, moaning slightly. This was the one thing he had dreamt of for a year now.

Slowly Hiei pulled away. He scooted closer to Kurama, his love, lying beside him. He would spend the night here, not caring of who saw or of what anyone said.

Smiling Kurama laid snuggling close to the warm body. This was the one thing he wanted before he died. Now Kurama felt as though he could die in peace, with nothing to haunt him.

X-X-X-

The next morning the rising sun's bright rays hit Tokyo engulfing it in its glory. All around birds sang their glorious praises as the flowers blossomed showing all of their beauty.

Nicely dressed men and women ran down the sidewalk hoping to make it to work on time. Games of tag and hide and seek were being played. As were action figures and dolls. Childrenshouted in the school yard as teenagers sat on the corner waiting for the school bell to ring. A grinning young mother entered the metal gate into the park, her tiny daughter jumping merrily in her arms.

But within the tiny hospital the mood was less then joyous. A middle aged mother fell to her knees in agony. Her son, her pride and joy, of sixteen years was gone. Gone and was to never return.

But she was not alone in her suffering for standing beside her was a roomful of friends. Together they all shed tears for the one that they had lost.

Though none could match the fire demon who had lost the only one he had loved. Hiei stared out the window, glaring at these people below them. How could they be happy on such a day. Why could they not experience the same pain he now felt.

Punching the windowsill he slowly walked out of the room. He could no longer stand staring out the window at the happy people below.

Stopping at the snack room Hiei stared at the enormous selection before him. Though he could not stomach to eat anything. It made him sick to see those merry people. Sick to his stomach. Anger flowed freely in his veins as his fist slammed mercilessly against the vending machine. Hot tears streamed down his face as he shouted to the chips, "Why Kurama, why did you have to leave?" Falling to his knees he had to ask once again, "Why not me?!"

X-X-X-

A brown haired woman dressed in black stared at the casket before her. This was the last time he would be with him.

Suichi or Kurama, Kurama or Suichi- no matter what name he went by he was still the best thing to happen to her.

A shadowed figure walked stooping by the trees, not wanting to get any closer. There he stood silently watching the procession, tears hidden from the shadows the branches created.

Though Kurama's 'fan club' had not shown, the funeral was stillgood sized. Slowly one by one the mournerswalked up dropping a rose upon the casket, upon their friend.

The figure smiled as he watched them slowly walk up. Yusuke went first, always the leader. Right behind him was Keiko though she seemed hesitant to approach, it was just like her to be fearful of such a thing. Botan walked up tears falling from her eyes, as did Yukina. Sparkling stones slammed against the dirt bouncing lightly. Kuwabara comforted both of them being the gentleman he was.

Koenma brought up the rear in his teenage form, without his pacifier. Chuckling lightly the figure lowered his head, '_I guess a pacifier sucking teenaged boy would have risen some suspicions. As if the stones falling from Yukina's eyes won't._'

Unknown people, to the figure at least, walked up dropping a flower upon the casket. He seriously began to wonder if bums from the street had come up to drop a flower upon the grave. As though it was an activity to do on a cool Sunday morning.

Shaking his head the figure tried to listen to what was being said. A tall man stood explaining all about the teen's life. If only he knew the whole truth.

"Such a young man…" '_unless you count Youko's life too…_' droned a bored voice.

"Such a sweet boy that could never harm a fly…" '_unless he was fighting deranged humans, or demons, or wanted something, or was on a heist, or a mission…_'chuckled the figure.

"Loved by many and will be missed by all…" '...' no smart remarks left the mouth. What could he say, it was true, so true.

The line of mourners shrunk as the roses grew. So many different yet beautiful colors radiated from the casket.

Eyeing the crowd, the dark figure looked for one figure, one that he desperately wanted to see one more time.

Eyes franticly scanned the grounds. '_Where is he,_' he questioned asdesperation slowly took over his search.

Finally he found the one he wanted. Smiling the figure allowed for his heart to calm down. Eyes stared at the one he had wanted to see one last time.

A dark clad boy walked up to the casket. In his hands he held a blood red rose, the same color as hishair. Silently he stared at the casket before him. At the one who had died in his arms. He had held Kurama feeling his life slowly drain out of him. Closing his crimson eyes he held out his arm, fingers loosening their grip on the rose.

Tumbling the rose slowly feel to the bed of flowers below. It would never be alone.A tear fell to the ground below, transforming into a dark stone.

The shadowed figure turned, he could no longer take this sight. No longer did he want to hear sad words or see tears.

How he hated it when people cried for him. It made him feel so weak and hisheritage hated that.

Turning the shadowed figure walked off into the horizon. Of where his next destination would be was still unknown, though he knew it was no longer here.

A last, quick glance over his shoulder before the boy slowly continued to walk his crimson tresses licking his back. Joyful emerald eyes stared at the trees ahead.

Though his destination was to be decided, Kuramacould not help but to have high spirits. No longer would he suffer, and he was certain that the two closest to him would not suffer long either. A sly smile played across his face, _or at least not anymore_.

Shiori slowly walked up to the raven haired boy. Her beautiful eyes stared at the trees, as though she hoped to catch sight of something again. Leaning down she asked in a hushed tone, "Did you see that, too?"

Hiei nodded. His crimson eyes had seen the same sight too.

Smiles adorned the two faces as they stared ahead, hoping to capture one last glance at the one they had loved.


End file.
